


Twin Stiles fiasco?

by Truee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not My Fault, One True Pairing, Opinion, Response, YouTube Video, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truee/pseuds/Truee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please do not hate me for this video, it is only my view on the matter I am my own individual. We all have different views and prefer different stories. This is just a video response I am doing that I was asked to do. Please watch, if you disagree with any of my statements comment and tell me why I'm wrong. =) Thanks for loving my lasts works as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Stiles fiasco?

**Author's Note:**

> HEAR ME OUT! #Lol

Just my take and views on Twin Stiles: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdWrdTHQanw

 

Don't hate me. =,(

**Author's Note:**

> Please like, comment, and or subscribe guys!


End file.
